


In the Dark

by LuciaWilt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem Fusion, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: I will never forget the pain on his face when he placed you in my arms.





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So a little Fire Emblem Echoes AU that I couldn’t get out of my head since the game came out in May. It just fit Luke’s story line far too much. You definitely don’t need to have played the game to understand (It’s really just like Empire but with a twist of medeival flair to it). 
> 
> Music-
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYs3ZvfTDL8&index=11&list=PLSE-TM5g393ToXt3fctkQNeUIZBTJln-6
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XbruaLt-8U&index=1&list=PLSE-TM5g393ToXt3fctkQNeUIZBTJln-6

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have not seen it? Right when their group came to the castle gates, he could sense something was off. Lando had just shrugged his shoulders, getting a better control of his horse. The same went for Han, though the older male told Luke to snap out of it. They were at the Empire’s castle gates. They would be facing Emperor Vader himself. Now was not the time to be fading out like Luke often did.

When it came down to it, Luke noticed the giant figure first. He was the one to run through the fighting men and women, to sprint up the steps towards Emperor Vader. The giant suit of black armor turned to him. Through the slates, Luke could see just the faintest hint of pale skin. That was not unusual for the area of the country they were in; this far north and royal.

Each swing. Each and every swing of Luke’s blade was not returned with a swing of Vader’s own. Oh no, the man seemed to have shut down. He wouldn’t attack Luke like he had been attacking the others. The young blonde screamed at him for it. He had screamed and begged for Emperor Vader to swing his large sword at Luke. But the man wouldn’t. And before long, Luke landed the final blow, sending Emperor Vader off his horse and tumbling onto the stone of the castle below. Being on the walkway looking over the large castle grounds, it seemed so much colder. The sun was already starting to set since the winter solstice was coming down upon them.

Luke was breathing heavily as Vader crawled over towards the wall so he could sit up on his own. With the amount of blood pouring from his wound, the man needed something behind to stay off the ground.

Finally, Vader spoke, his voice wet sounding from the blood. “You have… done well,” He paused, coughing up more red liquid. “My son.” Luke froze at that. The blade in his hand, the royal blade they had found upon passing through the southern parts of the country, felt heavy; and not just from Vader’s extra blood either.

“What… What did you just say?” He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it. But Vader took off his helmet and Luke’s stomach sank. Though the man was distinctly older and had scars running over his face, that was Luke’s jaw. That was Luke’s golden blonde hair slowly turning white and his once sparkling blue eyes losing their light.

“I knew I was right to entrust you to my dearest friend.” Vader said with a small smile, the blood still dripping from the corner of his lips and his skin growing grey from the chill and the blood loss.

“Wait. Your friend… You mean…Obi-Wan? What’s going on here? What are you saying?!” Luke felt his own skin and bones running cold. This was too much. This was too much clicking into place too fast. He felt like the world was going to tip over and spin out of control and he couldn’t do anything about it. Not when he felt somewhere in his heart, he believed the man dying in front of him.

“I’d thought you’d have realized by now. Your true name… Your true name is Luke Amidala Skywalker. You are…my one and only son.”

“What? That can’t be true… You’re lying! Why should I believe a word you say?” Deny it all you want but you know it’s true. The words coming out of his mouth even felt false, like the gods he worshiped for so long were simply mortals. He still found himself walking closer to Vader as the man coughed once again. More blood than before spewed from his dying lips. Almost all of his chin was covered in the red liquid when Luke stopped by his side.

“Be still Luke. I haven’t much time left…to explain. But I beg you to grant me one… final favor.”

At that, Luke balked. Though he was already starting to connect the dots, he couldn’t see why someone would ask their murderer for help. Yet he heard him out anyways.

“Take the sword that… sealed the mother goddess’s strength… Sidious has become a thing of mindless evil. Use the blade… Destroy him… Please, my son… You must…” And like that, the man’s eyes went blank and foggy. Luke watched as his chest stopped moving, watched as…

“No, wait! Emperor Vader! Were you truly my father? Then I’ve just… Oh, gods… What have I done?” No one commented on the fact that Luke wrapped his arms around the corpse of Emperor Vader, pulling the older man’s cold body to him. Once Luke was curled up to the bloodied man, he wailed. He sobbed and cried, screamed and shouted even as Han slowly made his way up to him. The mercenary stayed silent and watched over the young blonde because he hated seeing Luke go through such pain. To see Luke like that was like seeing the stars fall, seeing the sun crack and splinter. All Han could do was watch over Luke as he mourned for the father he never had.

~’~

Somehow Han was able to pull the boy from his father’s dead body. It took a little while, like pulling a child from a stuffed animal, but he was finally able to do it. Once they walked away, Han could smell death upon Luke. It hovered like a cloud. No one commented on it though. Luke was thankful for that, though they were all calling him Prince. He didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want to think about the freezing body out on the castle walkway. Instead, upon finding out that Obi-Wan was within the throne room, he marched in that direction.

With Han and Lando waiting with the others, Luke pushed the doors open and found the old man standing there. He looked worn down and haggard, more so than he usually was, the old mage.

“So you have come Luke.”

“Obi-Wan! What the hell is going on!” Luke wanted answers, answers that no one had been able to give him yet. What are you doing here? Vader said I was his son, and now all these people are calling me a prince!” The word made Luke’s stomach twist in on itself. Never in his life could he have considered himself royalty. He grew up in a small village. He lived on a damn farm until he was sixteen! Only when Han and Lando, only when the war came to him did he leave.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and sighed as though Luke was the one causing all the problems, not the secrecy and the lying. “It’s only natural that you’re feeling confused. But there is no denying fact—you are the only son of Emperor Vader. Scion of the imperial bloodline, and true heir to the throne.” Those words, though Luke had already partially accepted them, slammed into him like a galloping horse. It was true.

“…How could you?” Luke started, his voice a cracking whisper. Tears already started to drip from his cheeks as his fist clenched at his sides. Somewhere behind him, he could hear Han open the doors and walk forwards. When the mercenary put a warm hand on Luke’s lower back, it felt like his batteries were recharged. With Han beside him, Luke felt like he could do anything, at least for the time being. That also included getting his anger and his frustration out. So he took another step forwards and pointed his finger at Obi-Wan. “You knew all this time, and yet you kept it from me… You KNEW, and you still sent me off to kill my own father!”

Before Obi-Wan could respond, Luke spun around. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t face Obi-Wan at the moment, not with the anger and hideous fury that was bubbling up inside of him. Instead he stormed away with Han trailing behind him. Neither caught sight of the broken look of regret on Obi-Wan’s face.


End file.
